Duet
by Kindred Knight
Summary: What if saying good-bye wasn't the end? A Hanon and Tarou Story: taken after he leaves to Germany for two years; Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"It's been almost a year, Lina, since Mitsuki-sensei left and Hanon..." Luchia trailed off focusing her sight on the outcropping of rocks outside the hotel.

Lina gazed in Luchia's direction. Time after time Hanon... though was always smiling and laughing,...it just never reached her eyes and they would catch her looking out to the ocean more frequently in melancholy. "Yes, but what do you suggest? It's not like he's coming back."

"I don't know" Luciha mournfully admitted at a loss. "If only there was something that would help her feel better."

"Hmm." Lina grunted in affirmation.

They were at a loss what could make Hanon-chan smile like she used to when her 'Tarou-chan' was nearby. It was no secret that Mitsuki-sensei had met a mermaid before Hanon and that his heart lay at Sara's tail fin, but that did not change that their friend still loved him with all of hers.

Sara had chosen Gaito as her love and she slept deep in the ocean by his side, together forever.

After all the damage she had caused, because she could not "have" him, could not be with him; she had left Tarou Mitsuki alone.

He still loved her, his eyes sad as she shielded Gaito- choosing the same fate as him rather than be with him in life.

'Mm and he wrote such melodies for her too.' Luchia pouted.

Hanon had always joked that it was for her, but it had always been Sara that plagued his mind.

The night settled as they watched her dive to swim in the ocean that separated her from her One.

"Luchia. Hey Luchia!"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts. "Kaito. Gomen."

He lent back against the sofa cushion a bit frustrated and worried about her, "what's with you? Recently you've been out of it." He studied her suspiciously, "You getting sick?"

Blushing she laughed, holding her hands up, "No! I'm alright."

"You sure?" he smirked, "'cause I wouldn't mind," leaning down towards her, a mischievous grin on his face, "it was pretty fun when you were out of sorts last time." remembering how forceful she had gotten with him.

Gasping she covered her mouth. Her mind flash-backed to that time. If only Lina had warned her that mermaids were sensitive to certain human food, including drinks _**before**_ she had any. She buried her face into a throw pillow from the couch, sinking deeper into the floor where she was sitting. "Mm-mm."

"You sure?" he repeated removing the pillow, gazing into her eyes. _'Boy her face is red.' _

Not knowing what to do with her hands she placed them against her cheeks, closing her eyes and shaking her head. _'Oh, how embarrassing! Kaito, don't remind me!'_

Now on the floor next to his girlfriend, _'I can't believe how long it took me to see it was Lucia all this time. So much time wasted.'_ he hmph in a half smile, brushing her bangs. "Luchia." Lowering her hands.

She opened her eyes still flushed, "Kaito." _'He's gonna kiss me.'_ She half closed her eyes and puckered to receive his kiss.

"We'll always be together Lucia. If anything ever tries to separate us," closing his eyes, cupping her chin, he tantalizingly closed the distance a bit more, "we'll always find the other, no matter where, just to be together again."

_'Yes, Kaito, always. I'd follow you anywhere.'_ lips almost touching she lent into him when her eyes opened half lid. _'Follow?'_ with a gasp she backed up and stood in a flash move determinedly stating, "That's it!" leaving Kaito to face-fault forwards at her feet, totally ruining the moment.

_'Ugh Luchia.'_ rubbing his shoulder due to the floor table right in front of them, "Luchia...," She was rounding the couch heading for the door. "Oy! Luchia!" He ran after her, "Wait!"

Energized she took off for the Pearl Hotel, Kaito right behind her. _'For a mermaid she can run!'_ He finally caught up to her near the entrance, "Luchia what's wrong? What did I say?" following her up the stairs.

"Hanon! Hanon!" she called her friend, hurrying to her blue haired girl's bedroom, throwing the door open startling her little jelly pet, "Hanon!"

Hanon turned from her desk, stunned out of her reverie, "Luchia?" watching the excited girl rush in and grab her shoulders, squeezing. She looked past her to see Kaito catching his breath, half bent over in her doorway. "Daijoubou?"

Luchia's eyes shone like copper and they started watering from happiness, "Hanon."

Suddenly, Hanon smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Did Kaito finally propose?"

"Eh?" struck dumb at her question and the blunt derailing of her train of thought she blanked out until the words sunk in. "EH?!"

Kaito had even stopped trying to catch his breath at her words, he caught on faster, but her next question floored him. "Or did you two finally did some of this and that?" her grin expanding. With his face blood-red and his jaw dropping, he started stammering and waving his hands in a panic in front of him, trying to negate the idea.

Meanwhile if Luchia wasn't red before now she practically melted from the heat of her embarrassment. "No! It's not like that!"

"Really?" still teasing the pink pearl mermaid princess. Hands on hips, closing her eyes, she nodded in affirmation, "Luchia is crying from happiness, bathed in joy, that can only mean one of two things."

Kaito yelled back at her, coming into her room, "Well it's not!" coughing into his fist, he then put on a debonair front, "although..." touching his chin he glanced at Luchia giving her a sultry grin. "Iie!" throwing Hanon's pet food at him still embarrassed.

"What is all the noise about?" Nikora-san appeared, "we can hear you shouting all the way down." Lina and Hippo walked in right behind her, followed slowly by Taki-san.

Hanon smiled grasping her hands behind her back, leaning to the side to see the new crowd in her bedroom, "Kaito and Luchia finally did some of this and that!" pleased as punch with the reactions, she didn't give the other two a chance to defend themselves. They were horrified!

Nikora-sama blanched at the news. Her princess...did this...and that? _'Kami-sama, she'll never go back to the kingdom now.'_ Promptly she fainted at the idea, knowing on land she was "responsible" for Luchia.

The shock was too much for Hippo he reverted back into his penguin shape bawling on the floor, sobbing "Luchia no baka!" at the top of his lungs.

Taki-san froze in silence, not moving an inch, except for her eyebrow twitching. Her lips frozen in an uneasy half-smile.

All that wasn't as delicious as Lina's take on the news. She had immediately frowned, tense she carefully and slowly walked up to Kaito, fists at her side.

"No! It's a lie!" He put one arm in front to keep her at bay. "I swear it's a lie! We didn't!" Luchia wrapped her arm around Lina's, "Lina, it's not like that! Honest!" trying to drag her back.

Lina just kept walking, not noticing the extra weight, "You," she shoved his arm away, "took Luchia's special..." she shoved her index finger into his chest, her face right in his, "you _**will**_ be responsible for Luchia!"

Hanon stifled her laughter, this was better than TV.

Kaito was backed up against Hanon's desk, practically sitting on top of it, "Oy! I didn't I swear!" he forced back.

"Lina!" Luchia dragged her feet but she wasn't able to pull her away or stop her advance. "Lina, please!" _'Kaito!'_ Suddenly Lina turned into Luchia's pull, hugging her to her chest, "Luchia, Kaito will man up to this, I swear." She turned her head back in his direction, making him jump, "You _**will**_ marry her."

"Marry?!" Everyone, except the aqua blue mermaid, exclaimed. Nikora-sama had just woken up, hand on her head still a little light headed, but at Lina's announcement she got a devilish glint, _'Yes, if they marry we can force Kaito-kun to live at the palace and I won't be held responsible for this mess.'_ she practically beamed, "I'll sponsor the wedding! We can have it here at the Pearl Hotel!" Getting to her feet she clapped her hands in glee. "I'm sure Maki-san will help. Hippo stop crying you can carry the rings!"

"Luchia no baka!"

"Hippo..." she sweat-dropped, wanting to placate him. _'Kaito and I married?'_ going into a dream state:

_Wedding bells, rice being thrown in the air, a white steepled church, the door bursting open as she and Kaito wave to all their friends. _

Drool on her face, Kaito snapped at her, "Luchia!" Dispelling the image she tried again, "We are not getting married! Not right now at least." Flushed she hurried on, "we didn't do anything, so it is not necessary."

Breaking out in guffaws Hanon dropped on her bed, legs in the air laughing in merriment. "Mm, Hanon!"

"Gomen Luchia." calming down to a chuckle she nodded, "they didn't."

Ceasing the drama, Hippo stated, "I knew that wasn't real. Luchia is too smart for that. Mm-hm." Sweating under Luchia's glare at his comment; she pursed her lips, 'Hippo you liar.' but she didn't have time to argue with him. "We wanted to tell Hanon something about Mitsuki-sensei."

"Eh? Tarou-chan?" merriment all gone. She tilted her head in confusion, waiting.

"Mm," Luchia took Hanon's hands cradling them, "You've been really sad since Mitsuki-sensei left and it's not like you."

Hanon looked down, shaking her head. "Luchia..."

"Hanon!" cutting her off, "you love Mitsuki-sensei yes?" determined to get her point across.

"You know I do."

"Then listen," She made eye contact, "he may be gone for two years and we may not know if he will come back" Hanon winced, _'Gee thanks, cut me in two why don't you.'_ "but you can go to him!"

Blink, blink, "Eehh?!"

Lina grasped the plan, "you mean swim to Germany?"

"Mm," Luchia turned to Lina dropping Hanon's hands. "She can go be with him, if only for a little while!"

_'I can see Tarou-chan again? Be with him?'_

"That could work Luchia, but Hanon is still in school." sending one last glare at Kaito she walked to sit on the bed by them. "She can't just leave just like that."

"Holidays are coming up, she can go then. Think of it Lina, she can be with Mitsuki-sensei again!" turning to Kaito she held out her hand in invitation.

Warily he took hers, well aware she was pulling him close to her but also in close range to the green haired girl. "You do anything, go anywhere to be with the one you love." smiling up at Kaito.

_'Oh now I get what she meant.'_ melting under her gaze he hugged her.

"But he is in love with the Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess Sara. How do you even know he would be happy to see..." Hippo trailed off. The entire room was giving him the evil eye. "What?"

"Hippo, don't just say things without thinking." Nikora-sama scolded.

A little voice interrupted, "No, he's right." Hanon was staring at her lap, "he may not even be happy to see me. Over there he can forget mermaids, can forget everything. If I went, I'd be a reminder of what happened."

Fuming Luchia turned on Hippo, "Hippo baka! Baka! Baka!" her shouts making him cower.

Arguing ensuing Lina pondered silently, crossing her arms. "Hanon, you've never given up before. Even knowing that he had another mermaid in his heart, you still wanted to fight and prove your worth to him. Turning his love towards you instead of any other mermaid." She relaxed, "you were always so sure of yourself that you could do it too. Don't give up. Go to him, see him, and if it is the same as always then you still have to fight ne?"

Kaito stepped up too, "he may be running because he hurts from what happened, but he did compose that song for you. That's proof enough you are in his thoughts. I don't think he'll turn you away."

"Lina, Kaito." Luchia clasped her hands at her chest, "Hanon try, we'll go with you."

Silence filled the room and still Hanon did not move. Her little jellyfish bur-burled in her tank wondering what she would do. Tears dropped onto Hanon's dress, but she finally looked up with a smile. "Okay."

Gasping her name in delight Luchia hugged her and Lina together laughing joyfully.

Now came the time to plan their journey to Germany and what Hanon should do once there.

Author's Note:

Nope I do not know what holiday is up for them to miss school. I am completely going off in a totally different direction lol I haven't finished the series or the anime, but that one part left a sour taste that I wanted to fix, if only for me ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Lol this is just in fun.

Taken after "Mitsuki-sensei" leaves for Germany and no Nagisa in Hanon's life.

Couple: Hanon Houshou &amp; Tarou Mitsuki

**CHAPTER 2:**

"We're not gonna have to worry about much in supplies seeing how we can get what we need from the ocean and Lina's kingdom is in the area as a back up should  
we need anything." marking food and clothes off the list Luchia pondered the next items. "And Nikora-oneesan said she'd watch both Hippo and Purachan for us while  
we're gone." beaming she marked one more thing off her list unaware of Hanon's silence.

There was one thing that Hanon wanted to take, but how to carry it? She didn't want to leave it behind even if she did know it by heart. If she put it in her satchel it would get destroyed by the water...hmmm.

"Hanon! Are you listening?"

Blink, "hmm? Oh, yes, I was just looking for something..."

"Like what? Maybe I can help." Luchi set her materials aside, all ears. Watching Hanon blush with a sheepish smile, "well I wanted to take Tarou-chan's gift with me..." shaking off her embarrassment she tightened her fists with resolve, pumping them in front of her. "Tarou-chan's music is beautiful and his gift, since we are going to see him, I want to take it with me on our trip, but I don't want it to get ruined so I need something to protect it from the ocean."

Luchia grasped her hands, "Hanon that's wonderful! Mitsuki-sensei will be so pleased."

"Mm." nodding her agreement smiling.

"Let's ask Nikora-oneesan, maybe she knows something, come on." together they ran off to the kitchen downstairs, "Oneesan!" Nikora-sama looked up from her cooking, seeing the girls burst through the door all excited. "Hi! Have you two finished planning the trip?"

"Almost. We wanted to ask you something." Luchia bounced up and down on her heels with giddy nerves, "is there a way Hanon can take Mitsuki's song gift with her on our trip without it getting wet?"

"Song?" she wiped her hands on her apron. "What song?"

Hanon felt her cheeks flush, "Tarou-chan gave me a song before he left." lowering her eyes, she clasped her hands in front of her, "He composed it for me."

"Oohh," she straightened her spine, closing her eyes, index finger in the air. "And you want to take it with you for when you see him." getting a mischievous grin. "An act of Lo-ve."

"Ah, Nikora-san," putting her hands on her flushed cheeks, leg in the air, smiling, "don't tease!"

Laughing merrily, she backed up to the cabinets, "I have just the thing." She took down an air tight thermos. "This will protect your song of Lo-ve from getting wet. Once inside," showing them, "you seal the top and it keeps both water from entering and air from escaping. It can't get wet." proud of herself she held it like a model showcasing a product for sale.

"That's perfect Nikora-oneesan!"

"That's perfect Nikora-sama!" grabbing it from her hands and running back upstairs Luchia following on her heels out the door with, "Arigato!" as their by-leave.

Upstairs, Hanon took her precious treasure out of her desk carefully. Eyes shining she carefully rolled up the composition in a soft satin scarf before putting it in the thermos and sealing it. Unaware of Luchia behind her she hugged it to her chest, 'It is safe.' Shoulders shaking she started crying, 'It's safe. I can take it with me.' covering her mouth with one hand she leaned forward against the desk top, Luchia quietly leaving her to this private moment. 'Tarou-chan. Tarou-chan.'

Luchia's bedroom:

"Hippo, Hanon needs me." Luchia scolded her penguin friend that had pulled her away quietly.

"Iie Luchia," shaking his head, arms crossed. "She needs to be alone right now. Let her cry."

"That's why I have to be with her!" moving to the door. "I'm not gonna let her cry alone!"

Hippo sighed, "And would you want anyone to see any heart pain from Kaito?" He hated the guy, but had to admit that his mermaid princess was happier with him in her life. That and he wasn't against fighting dirty. "How many times did you cry for Kaito alone? raising an eyebrow, "in private?"

Luchia froze in the doorway. 'Stupid penguin.' she had cried alone at night when she thought she was not what Kaito wanted. Shoulders sagging she remembered the times that Kaito didn't know she and the pink mermaid were one and the same and when he kept bringing up her mermaid self while her human form felt tortured because she couldn't tell him it was her. She hadn't gone to Hanon or Lina with her heart pain or fears. It had been very private for her.

But she hated to see her friend in pain and so close. While she couldn't hear Hanon crying in her room she remembered the trembling of her fingers as she rolled the sheaf of papers and the tightness she hugged the thermos to her body, but especially the tears rolling down her cheeks as she protected her gift. The watery smile as relief filled her soul that she could take it with them to see Mitsuki-sensei.

She wanted to let the aqua mermaid know that she was there for her, that she cared.

Hippo may have been right, but friends helped each other, that's what friends were for. "Luchia!" Ignoring Hippo she ran out the door to Hanon's side enveloping her in her arms, letting her sob. She didn't say a word just wanted to be a comforting presence.

Purachan burbled in her tank worried about her owner. It was not the first time she saw her cry but being cut off from her and stuck in a tank was frustrating for her. She couldn't comfort her aqua pearl princess. Thank God Luchia ran in to be with her. That alone helped the princess gain some strength.

She turned into the pink mermaid's embrace, sobbing vocally now, Luchia running a hand through her hair in soothing motions. She cried her heart out, letting her fears expel, and her worries dissipate. She would see Tarou-chan, she would tell him again how she felt, and damn it all she would somehow show to him that she was never giving up! He couldn't just forget her easily. And unlike Sara her heart would be his forever. She would fight for him just like she had before.

With the sun setting behind the two girls, Purachan watched over them as Hanon came alive again. Once more she was the aqua pearl princess of the South Atlantic. Little by little life flowed back into her heart and soul. She wasn't gonna give up, when she saw Tarou-chan, he would see that.

She'd make him see her as she was- A Mermaid Princess that loved a human and chose to be by his side on land.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own squat.

Chapter 3

In a picturesque scene past the glass of a large bay window as the sun sets welcoming the twilight, a young man sits in solitude before a Baby Grand; he let his fingers caress the keys on piano as a lover would his beloved, closing his eyes he swayed to the notes that flowed around him. He took no note of the ending sunlight because from the tips of his fingers flowed a soft ballad that filled the empty rooms of the residence.

His heart hammered as the music picked up strength and grew into a heated climax just before the crescendo. A Ballad of trials, errors, of love, battle, and separation, ending in a soft timbre of understanding and hope. A song of sacrifice. He could almost hear the voice that inspired him to get it down on paper.

*Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

[Blown by a wind of seven colours]  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

[I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau]  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

[The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song]

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi]

[Those birds flying towards the eastern sky]  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

[well, they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island]

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

[The paradise of the Seven Seas]  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

[our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm]  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

[A melody of seven lands]  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

[Even if the day would come when no one else travles here]  
Watashi wa wasurenai

[I will not forget about [the melody]]

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

[The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear]  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

[The stars are like pearls]  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

[beginning to release a strong light]

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

[I can hear a whistling comming from the southern skies]  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

[Thats right! The time for me to growup has come]

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

[An adventure to go around a miracle]  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

[We all go on a journy while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts]  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

[A fantasy of a night with falling stars]  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

[Overflowing tears with a prayer]  
Mirai wo terashiteru

[Illuminates a futrue unknown to us all]

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

[The paradise of the Seven Seas]  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

[our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm]  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

[A melody of seven lands]  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

[Even if the day would come when no one else travles here]  
Watashi wa wasurenai

[I will not forget about [the melody]]

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

[An adventure to go around a miracle]  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

[We all go on a journy while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts]  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

[A fantasy of a night with falling stars]  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

[Overflowing tears with a prayer]  
Mirai wo terashiteru

[Illuminates a futrue unknown to us all]

Opening his eyes, he let his hands fall to his lap. 'I miss them.' Looking out the window at the night sky, he wondered what they were doing now.

"Mitsuki-san?" a soft voice broke into his thoughts.

Poking her head around the corner of the doorway was his exchange family's daughter. She was a diminutive thing, slender and petite, fragile looking, but around his age, younger by a couple of years. 'Less than the age difference Houshou-san has on me, same as Sara.' Fully aware of the comparative issues he now had since meeting the mermaids.

She had been very quiet and, even more, incredibly shy in his presence since coming to their home almost a year now. Her hair was a butter caramel yellow and cut short with just wisps touching her shoulder in straight locks. Her big blue eyes against her pale white skin could be seen from across any room and every emotion was conveyed in their depths. She was an easy read.

He suspected her crush on him, but it could be that perhaps she was just not sure of anyone other than family in her home. He couldn't fault her for that. He was sure his Japanese heritage and mannerisms made him seem strange to her. As for the wonder in her eyes, it could be from his melody. Many people were affected differently but deeply by music.

"Gomen Engel-san, was the music too loud? Did I disturb you?"

A nice flush flowed into her cheeks, she batted her eyes down to the floor. The way he pronounced her name with his accent, made it seem as if he were saying- Angel-san. He wasn't wrong about the meaning but, it sounded like an endearment. One she didn't protest to.

"Nein, it was beautiful." coming into the foyer. Clasping her hands in front of her, she lowered her eyes, "Mitsuki-san you are very talented."

He smiled softly, appreciative of her compliment, "ah, no. It's just I have an excellent muse." He gazed out at the stars again, unaware of her misinterpretation at his words. She put her hands on her cheeks to try and stop the heat flowing into them from pleasure. "ahem, and does it have a name?"

Picking out the brightest star, he grinned, "Hai, it is called the Legend of the Mermaid."

AN: Hello, well that took a while. I've been getting a lot of story ideas and I've been having trouble getting them in order 'cause they keep coming too fast! Lol but it's done. Chap. Three is done. Thanks for being patient. Happy Holidays!

*Legend of the Mermaid is the actual song Hanon sings to Mitsuki when he can't remember his composition. I had a devil of a time looking the lyrics up. Thanks to this site: [won't allow website to be shown, therefore i'll write it separately with spaces= anime lyrics . com ] it is down on paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay are we all ready?" Lina questioned her companions. They were all on the beach at night saying good-bye to Kaito and family. Satchels at their sides, the girls gave last minute hugs again and again.

"Remember to pace yourselves before rushing into anything. Be careful." Nikora-sama wagged her finger at them lovingly.

"I will tell you the results of your trip." pulled out her crystal ball. "I see..."

"Taki-san's fortunes are never accurate," Hippo nodded in self-affirmation, eyes closed and flippers crossed, "it might be better if, ah Taki-san!" He sweat-dropped at her reaction, panic on his face. She had been about to bean him with her ball, but doom-gloomed herself into a nice little cloud of shame and depression instead. Hippo at her back, trying to fix his blunder.

Nikora-sama awkwardly chuckled inching away from them. "Hanon," turning serious beginning her lecture, "just have faith. Tell him what you feel..."

Kaito softly linked his fingers with Luchia's and tugged gently. He led her a ways off from the rowdy crowd. Careful of Lina's wary eyes watching them. Stopping near the surf, he now wasn't sure what to say to his girlfriend. Good luck? Sounded a bit impersonal.

For a guy that could charm a viper into a butterfly he sure was at a loss for words. Not even his knack of flirtation and sense of indecent teasing could help him now. He gripped Luchia's hand tightly.

To be honest. He didn't want to let her go. They were finally together, _really_ together. His mermaid. And now she was going to travel so many miles away, putting a whole continent and then some between them. He regretted not being able to go with them, with her.

"Kaito?" she felt the pressure from his hand, but he had yet to look at her. He just stared out to sea, watching the waves play with each other. Concerned she stepped closer, hugging his arm. _'Kaito.'_ leaning into him, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Luchia!" Hanon waved her hand high in the air, using the other to help the sound of her yell carry. "We're leaving!" Lina was already entering the water, Hanon on her heels.

"Hai!" Luchia yelled back. _'Kaito.'_ She gazed up at him worried. "Um, I have to leave...It's time Kaito." She tugged his hand, hoping he would face her. He didn't. If anything he tensed up further.

Reluctantly she released his hand and he let her walk away. She couldn't force him to turn or to acknowledge that she was leaving, but it didn't make her any happier. Didn't he know it hurt her too? Sniffling she hugged everyone and moved towards the surf ready to dive in.

Kaito couldn't let her go. Not like this. "Luchia!" he bolted to her, tackling her into the water in a hug. Surfacing together, he wrapped Luchia's now blonde hair around his hand, caressing the smooth locks. Softer, he touched his forehead to hers, "Luchia..."

"Kaito." she held on to his shoulders as the waves bobbed them back and forth. Tears in her eyes, love in her heart she kissed him.

Smiling at her initiative he held her closer.

Down below Lina rolled her eyes, Hanon smiled sweetly, giving them time to say their good-byes.

"I love you Luchia." tightening his hold on her, memorizing her face. Eyes shining Luchia beamed, "and I love you Kaito." cupping his face with her hand, she gave him a last peck before they separated. "I'll wait here for you!" Kaito kept his eyes on her as she backed up further into the ocean, "I promise!" She nodded, too choked up for words. Waving good-bye she dove down to meet up with the other girls.

"You okay Luchia?" Hanon swam up next to her. Luchia nodded wiping tears only she could feel.

Lina placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be back soon. You'll see. He'll be right here waiting for you." smiling confidently at her prediction.

"Mm." the pink mermaid grinned, _'Until then Kaito'_ looking back up once. Then taking Hanon's hand, "Let's go find Mitsuki-sensei." Together the three princesses swam deeper into the ocean, straight to German waters. Hopefully they'd find him easily once there.


End file.
